


Together.

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: The night of the murder Phillip isn't handling things well. Brandon tries to help.





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao somebody requested on tumblr like two months ago they wanted a hurt/comfort fic so here's a short little thing for whoever that was.

            “Well, Phillip, I think that went rather splendidly, wouldn’t you say?”

            “No Brandon, I don’t think so. We almost got caught, what with your need to show the whole world how great and grand you are. Did it ever occur to you that what we did was wrong?”

            “Phillip, morals are for those beneath us, I thought you’d have already learned that by now,” He reached his hand out to smooth down Phillip’s jacket. Taking a deep breath, he walked across the room to grab himself another glass of champagne. The bubbles floated their way to the top of the glass, threatening to spill over. Brandon pressed his lips to the edge of the glass, taking small sips. He heard a loud sigh, and raised his eyes to meet Phillip’s. He set the glass down on the wooden table, and walked towards his partner.

            “What’s the matter?”

            “Nothing, I’m just going to go to bed.”

            Brandon let him leave while he drank the glass he had just poured himself. He would surely have a headache the next morning, but one that was tamer in comparison to Phillip’s. He sat on the plush couch, looking over at the piano. He wished there was music being played from it, but instead a deafening silence filled the apartment.

            The lights were flipped off, and one of the stairs creaked as Brandon made his way up them, determined to not let Phillip fall asleep irritated. The last time it had happened was when they had a disagreement about keeping animals in the apartment. Of course, Brandon ultimately won out when he explained that the apartment was simply too small a space for any sort of animal to truly thrive, but Phillip had still been disappointed by how quickly the idea was shut down. The next morning Phillip had only drank one cup of black coffee and had locked himself away in their room for the rest of the day. It wasn’t a pleasant occasion, and was one that neither wanted a repetition of.

            “Do you mind if I lie next to you?”

            “Go ahead, whatever Brandon wants, right?” He said, his speech slurred.

            “I’m sorry Phillip, I should’ve known this would make you feel uneasy. I just didn’t think it would be this bad,” He lied down next to him, loosely putting one arm around his waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his shoulder, and felt him relax, even if only so slightly.

            “Well it is this bad, and I don’t know how long it’s going to take me to forgive you for this.”

            “Not long, I do hope,” Brandon let a small laugh out through his nose. Phillip turned so that he was facing Brandon, and felt any bit of resolve he had crumble under the tender look that those blue eyes were giving him. He felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead while a hand was placed delicately on his cheek. It was times like these that he was reminded of how they had fallen in love in the first place, all those years ago. Brandon could be cruel and cunning, but never cold. At least not around him. His hands were warm and soft and he wanted to hold them for as long as the both of them were to live. He allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace, and started crying against Brandon’s shoulder.

            “Hey, it’s going to be alright,” Brandon soothed him, letting one hand tangle its way into Phillip’s hair. He carded his fingers through it, the repetitive motion calming his breathing.

            “Will it?” Splotches of red were scattered across Phillip’s face, the remnants of crying all too visible.

            “It will,” Brandon replied. Phillip believed him. They both drifted off to sleep slowly, Phillip’s head resting against Brandon’s chest. He could hear his heart beating in time with his own, and knew that whatever the next morning brought, they’d get through it. Together.


End file.
